


go to sleep

by madsmurf



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: Glory is not a night owl, she loves her sleep so she can wake up early. It was the best. Too bad she had Gwen aka Spider-Woman sharing her bed. Who was most definitely the literal definition of ‘Night Owl’. God damn it.





	go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts).



> Gifting to summerdayghost because they left a very long and wonderfully amazing comment ever on ‘paris is burning’ and it still amazes me to this day.
> 
> I don’t think you need any knowledge about Spider!Gwen to enjoy this.

“You should be sleeping, why aren’t you sleeping?” Glory grumbled into her pillow, hugging it to her face tightly, while giving Gwen the biggest stink eye.

Gwen stopped chewing her doughnut and smiled, and Glory’s left eye twitched why’d Gwen have to be so damn cute? “Sawree?”

Glory groaned, mushing her face into her pillow. “Babe, go to fucking sleep.”

The bed’s weight shifted after what seemed like minutes, Glory was sure it had only been seconds.

“Are you quoting that children’s book?” Gwen asked, amusement thick in the air.

Glory flipped her middle finger up and gripped her pillow tighter. “Go to sleeeep. It’s like two in the morning!”

Gwen whined loudly, and despite the grumbling she ended up curled up by her side. “Okay.”

Glory slept like a log, Gwen though — and Glory knew this from years of experience, and thousands of sleepless nights — didn’t drop down to a nightmare less sleep until seven in the morning. Glory had pressed a kiss to the crown of Gwen’s head, and slipped quietly away for her morning run; wishing with all her might that the next night would be different.

And it wouldn’t be, not while Spider-Woman was needed.

Glory was okay with that.

(Most days).

She had come to terms with it.

(She hadn’t).

Everything would be okay.

(It wouldn’t).

All that mattered was that they did whatever life threw at them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back???
> 
> I love these nerds.
> 
> Heavily implying about Gwenom just fyi because I just can’t help putting in that angst oops
> 
> This would be set somewhere near the beginning way before The Spider-Women event, but like Glory knows because Glory always knows as far as I’m concerned.


End file.
